<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandy Hotdog by Rakkimiruku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815004">Sandy Hotdog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakkimiruku/pseuds/Rakkimiruku'>Rakkimiruku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Catch a Wave!, Day At The Beach, Devilgram spoiler, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Most of the story is them surfing and then a BJ at the end, Romance, Surfing, quick smut, spoilers for Beels Devilgram summer Devilgram, summer event 2020, sun sea and demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakkimiruku/pseuds/Rakkimiruku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach with Beel. </p>
<p>[**Devilgram summer event spoilers**.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandy Hotdog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOyJUF0p9Wc">Appropriate Music</a>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>It was strange to think that such a place exists in the Devildom. If it weren’t for the fact that Yu was currently surrounded by demons, she might actually believe that she was standing on a beach on Earth again. The sand was warm beneath her feet, she couldn’t help but to wiggle her toes in it and relish in the feeling. It’s been years since she’s been to the beach, and while this may be a beach boarding on hell, she was going to enjoy it while she could. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>They told her it was artificial, not an ounce of it was real, but it felt good enough for her. After spending months in the Devildom she never thought she would get to go on a little trip like this. It was very much needed and she couldn’t show enough appreciation to Diavolo for allowing them to spend their weekend there. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The sun was high above them, beating down on their skin in a relentless attack, but to Yu it was lovely. It was very much welcomed after spending so much time indoors trying to avoid other demons outside the RAD. Plus the lack of an actual sun was starting to get to her, living in constant darkness was tiring. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She walked to the edge of the ocean and let the water lap at her feet, helping to cool her from the hot sun. This was all just incredible, Diavolo’s magic knew no bounds. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Hey, Yu,” Beelzebub approached her and stood next to her, she made sure to keep her eyes forward and on the ocean. If she were to look over to Beel now, and see him shirtless, she may faint from such a view. It would be worlds better than the fake ocean she was looking out to now, and it was too soon to give herself away to him already. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>All the time she’d spent in the Devildom hasn’t exactly been alone, which she was thankful for. But her crush on Beelzebub only grew stronger every single day to the point where it was almost unbearable. Her room was destroyed a few weeks ago, which forced her to share a bedroom with Beel until it was repaired. Too many times she walked in on him changing, or lounging around shirtless on his bed while he read through his books. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She tried knocking before entering, hoping that it would cut back on the amount of skin that was revealed to her. But Beel, bless his heart, saw nothing wrong with being partially nude around her. It was tortureress to see him shirtless, pale skin flawless beneath the moonlight as it peeked through their windows to get it’s own look at the handsome demon. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Your swimsuit is really nice,” Beel said, which make Yu look over at him in shock. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>What a mistake that was. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>If Yu thought that Beel looked good in the moonlight, then she was not prepared for how painfully gorgeous he was beneath the bright sun. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The demon was radiant next to her, his skin already showing a light tan even though they’ve only been there for a few minutes. Yu supposed it made sense, as demons</span><em><span> were</span></em><span> meant to be enticing, why </span><em><span>wouldn’t</span></em><span> he look like a fucking god beside her? It was unfair, the way he was able to play with her heart just by being near her. Too many times she felt like she could melt into a puddle of water just by being in his presence. And now here he was, gorgeous as ever and just as enticing. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Honestly, could she fall any more in love with him at this point? </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Thank you,” She playfully nudged into him and looked back to the water. Would he notice the blush coming to her cheeks? Or would he chalk it up to the sun making her hot? “Your trunks look really good on you.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>And they did, </span><em><span>of course</span></em><span> they did. They were a dark orange and checkered with white, complimenting his skin tone in the best way imaginable. But that wasn’t what she was really looking at. It was his chest, stomach, and arms, parts of him she’d seen plenty of times in the last few weeks, but something she wasn’t willing to openly ogle at the dorms. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yu?” Beelzebub asked, his voice low so that no one else around them could hear him. “Would you watch me surf?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>This was one of the reasons that Yu fell head over heels for the demon. He was just so sweet, so honest in his requests to Yu, shy and humble. It was terribly endearing she wished that he wasn’t so perfect, because how was she ever going to get his heart in the same way that he held hers? He would always ask for what he thought could be considered favors, asking Yu to watch him cook, or watch him play Fangol. It made her feel like she was secretly his girlfriend, at least she wished she was. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I’ve love to,” Yu replied and finally faced Beel head on, she didn’t notice his board beside him before, too busy trying </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> to stare at his beautiful self. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The demon was practically beaming from the attention, his smile wide and so excited that Yu agreed to watch him. “Don’t take your eyes off me then!” Beel grabbed his board and ran into the water as deep as he could before he had to get onto it and begin to paddle. The board was enormous, she was surprised he could run with it as well as he could. But Beel was always talented in everything he did, she was sure the board would make no difference to him once he got started. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beel’s backside wasn’t something that Yu ever got a good look at, and watching him now she regretted it. Back at RAD she might have to start dropping things just to ask him to pick it up. His trucks were tight and wet against his ass, and it was affecting Yu more than she would care to admit. Beel was just muscular </span><em><span>everywhere</span></em><span>, his body beyond perfection, she could just eat him up. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>After this she would have to ask him if he needed a back massage, any excuse to get her hands on him. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Hm,” Yu jumped when Lucifer made a sound next to her, almost drawing her eyes away from Beel as he swam towards a wave and stood up. He was too sneaky for his own damn good. One day she was going to get scared, punch him in the face, and probably break all the bones in her hand. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You’re staring, Yu,” Lucifer said, blunt as ever. “Captivated by Beel, are you?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu wanted to look away from Beel to answer him, she really did. But now he was surfing over the water, his hand held out and into the wave as he rode through it. His entire body was soaked, the water sparkling from the sun and making him even more gorgeous. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Was it that obvious?” Yu asked, still not taking her eyes off the surfing demon. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Extremely</span></em><span>…” He sounded a little bitter over it, but that didn’t matter to Yu. She wasn’t interested in anyone but Beel.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu wasn’t sure she cared about being caught anymore. Maybe it was time to tell Beel how she felt. After all, what would be a more perfect place to admit to a demon that you were in love with them? An artificial beach created by another demon would probably be better than their dorm room. Because then, if things don’t work out, at least she’ll have her own room to run away to the beach house. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Don’t let my brothers catch you looking like a love-struck puppy,” Lucifer warned. “You’ll never hear the end of it.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>As Beel returned, Lucifer left Yu to be alone with him. It felt odd, to have one of the other demons aware of how she was crushing on Beel. But maybe she’d always been that obvious. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Those were some good waves,” Beel said as he got closer and then slammed his board into the sand beside her. He was so cheerful, so cute, Yu couldn’t help but grin at him. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You were amazing out there!” She clapped her hands together and held them over her chest. “I could watch you all day!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Really?” Beelzebub asked, to which Yu nodded a little too enthusiastically at. “Thanks. I love seeing your face light up like that.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“It was a lot of fun to watch you,” Yu replied and rubbed at the back of her neck. His words made her shy, and she was tempted to head back to the dry stand and lay down on a towel to try and hide the blush that Beel was always able to get out of her. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Want to give it a shot, Yu?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu’s jaw dropped, “Surfing?!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah,” Beel smiled and grabbed his board again. “I bet you’d be pretty good at it.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Gosh,” Yu reached out and ran her hand down Beel’s board, it was still wet but smooth to her touch. Very intimidating. “I don’t know…” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Come on,” The demon held his free hand out for Yu to take. “I’ll teach you.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She took his hand and gripped it tightly, letting him lead her into the cool clear water. “Alright, let’s do it!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I love that you always rise to a challenge,” Beel mumbled under his breath, Yu wasn’t sure if she was meant to hear it. “Come on,” He said much louder this time. “We’ll do it together.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Getting them both onto the board was awkward at first, and Beel teased Yu for falling into the water the first two times she tried to sit on it properly. They stayed in the water together for a few minutes, Beelzebub sat behind her and told her about each wave as they watched them approach the shore. “I want you to get used to the board under you,” He said and placed his hands onto her shoulders. “Feel the water as it moves beneath the board and then moves us. The most important thing is to wait for the right wave.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I’m a little nervous,” Yu admitted and looked behind her to see Beel’s sweet and supportive smile. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Just follow my instructions and you’ll be fine. We’ll start small and work your way up.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It didn’t take much longer for Beel to declare her ready to ride, she was still nervous as she paddled to the next wave. But with Beel sitting behind her, she knew she could handle it. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>And if she couldn’t at least she’d end up in his arms when he tried to save her from drowning. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You’re doing great,” He said as they neared an upcoming wave. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Well, you’re a great teacher.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Thanks for saying that, hopefully I’m good enough for you to ride with me more often. Maybe one day you’ll be so good you can ride me,” Beel said and laughed at his own joke.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu’s arms flailed in the water for a few seconds at that statement, at least Beel didn’t seem to notice. “You mean as a board? Like a joke?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah, what else?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu just laughed and brushed it off. Sometimes he could be so innocent, it made her feel like </span><em><span>she </span></em><span>was</span> <span>the devient here. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Alright,” Beel barked, getting her full attention. “Stand up!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She did as she was told, her footing a little uneven, but Beelzebub was there to help her level it out. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You’re doing great!” He said and placed his hands onto Yu’s hips, helping her to keep her balance as they rode through the small wave. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be, and with Beel’s help they were riding back to shore with ease. No fancy tricks like Beel could do on his own, but she had successfully ridden her first wave and was proud of herself! </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>They spent a few more hours out there together on the water, sometimes taking turns to ride the waves, but mostly they did it together. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>When they first came to the beach, Yu figured she would lay in the sun and maybe play in the water a bit. She mostly assumed that Mammon would bother her most of the time trying to get her to do something she would regret. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Instead, she got to spend the best day with the demon she was in love with. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You did it, Yu!” Beel congratulated her once they were back on the shore. “Not many people get it on their first try. That was amazing.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu giggled, the praise from Beel wasn’t uncommon, but she always adored it. She found herself in the kitchen constantly, just making meals for the demon in hopes of getting compliments from him. “I might be addicted!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“That first ride changes everything, doesn’t it?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Ha. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“It does!” Yu agreed and held her tongue on the dirty joke she wanted to make. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I wanted to hit a few more waves, but the sun’s going down,” Beelzebub sounded disappointed, but he was still smiling. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Come here, Yu,” He took her hand again and led her away from the water and his brothers that were playing on the other side of the beach. They found a cluster of rocks, hidden from sight, and far away enough from everyone else that they could spend some time alone. “Have a seat. Right next to me.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beel sat as close to Yu as he could, their legs brushing against each other while they relaxed in the sand. He leaned back on his hands, looking out to the sun as he began to set over the water. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Check out that sunset,” Beel said with a small sigh. “It’s gorgeous.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu hummed in agreement, she wished she had her phone to take a picture. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“The light’s turning the sea orange. It’s like waves of delicious orange juice are rolling onto the beach.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu snorted, typical Beel, finding a way to associate the water with some kind of food. “I was thinking the same thing,” She teased and leaned into him.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beelzebub leaned all the way back now, lying on the sand with his left arm open in an invitation for Yu to join him. She laid down beside him, taking a moment to lay her head carefully onto his chest in case he wanted to reject the small form of intimatiency. He didn’t. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Today was fun,” Beel said softly, one of his hands coming up to brush through Yu’s wet locks. “Because you were here with me, Yu. Surfing with you was a blast.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“It was,” Yu turned onto her side and cuddled deeper inside Beel, her arm moving to wrap around his stomach as she made herself comfortable. Like this, she couldn finally let herself indulge in running her hands over his skin. He shivered under her touch, his muscles tensing from her fingertips teasing over his stomach and sides. “I wish today would never end.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beel was looking down at her, a tint of pink growing atop his cheeks, “Me too… But a kiss would make today unforgettable.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. That Beel was interested in her as well, that he returned her feelings. She felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest, and she couldn’t be happier over it. “Then kiss me,” Yu whispered and tilted her head up for him. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beel’s lips were soft, sweet, and so fucking gentle.. He approached the kiss like he was afraid he would hurt her, like he was too strong and Yu was the most fragile thing in the world. It was a short kiss, an introduction to what else was to come, and Yu was ecstatic. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Will you be my girl, Yu?” Beelzebub asked after he pulled away. She just wanted to kiss him all over again. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I’m already yours, Beel.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You make me so happy, Yu…” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The sun had set completely, the glow of the moon was now high above them, being the only light available to the new couple as they laid there together. Yu wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but every minute with Beel felt like her own little version of heaven. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He continued to kiss her, the demon becoming more brave in his movements as he devoured her lips. At one point Yu thought he might have to pull away and finally get some food, but he never did, and the feeling of being more important to Beel than food was almost too much. She never felt so desired. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She laid on top of Beel now, her legs settled on either side of him as she straddled him. He kept moving his hands all over her, sliding up and down her sides only to move up and squeeze her breasts for the first time. Beel groaned into her mouth and quickly slipped his hands behind her to begin pulling at the stings of her bikini to remove her top. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beel moved to do the same to her bottom, but was stopped by Yu shaking her head at him. “As much as I would love to ride you,” She said softly and giggled. “There is no way I’m risking any sand going up there.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Ah,” Beel put his hands over his face. “That’s why you got weird after my joke. I’m an idiot.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu laughed again and pulled his hands away from his face just so she could kiss him again. “You’re not an idiot, it was cute.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sorry,” Beel mumbled. “I ruined the mood.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu shook her head and slowly adjusted herself above Beel until she was level with his groin. She couldn’t wait any longer. Months of dreaming and touching herself to Beel finally added up. “You didn’t,” She muttered. “I promise.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“W- What are you doing?” Beel sat up and watched with wide eyes as Yu pulled at the strings on his trunks, loosening them before pulling them down all the way to expose him. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“God,” Yu gasped out once she finally, </span><em><span>finally</span></em><span>, got to see how he looked completely nude. So many times she has been teased, and now she can finally be the one to feast with her eyes. Beel was a perfect size, his cock was absolutely gorgeous, and it fit perfectly in her grip as she gave him a few quick strokes. She watched with hungry eyes as a small bead of precum leaked from the tip. Yu knew she couldn’t let it go to waste. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She lowered her mouth, sucking the tip of Beel’s length into her mouth. The taste was salty, but Yu licked over the demon’s cock like she’d been deprived of his taste for her entire life. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yu,” Beel breathed out as he watched her suck him deeper into her hot and eager mouth. He was trying to hold back his moans as she twirled her tongue around him, teasing him when he wanted to much more. “Oh </span><em><span>fuck, yes</span></em><span>.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Her hands went to his hips, holding him down so that she could have complete control over him as she sucked his delicious dick. She could already tell that Beel was close to losing it, his hands going to her hair to try and make her speed up. The demon was so desperate to chase after the pleasure, to fill her mouth with his seed and watch her swallow it all down. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yu, Yu, please,” He begged, unable to thrust up and into her mouth like he was dying to. “Please, I need to cum. </span><em><span>Please</span></em><span>, Yu.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu sped up her pace then, sucking harder, and letting her lover slide down her throat as she brought him closer to release. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beel came with a shout, his hips twitching with the unbearable need to thrust into Yu’s mouth, but he held back and let Yu do the work as he released his hot load deep into her throat. “Yu,” He moaned as she swallowed down every shot of cum he offered her, not letting a single drop go to waste. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Holy shit,” He sighed and flopped onto his back once he was finished. Yu licked up the rest of his cum, cleaning him thoroughly before laying down beside him. “You’re amazing.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Yu giggled and laid her head back onto his chest, “First round here, second in the beach house?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yes. Yeah, </span><em><span>definitely, yes</span></em><span>,” Beel didn’t give them a moment to rest and scooped Yu into his arms to carry her back to the house. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>His brothers all shouted at them to put some fucking clothes on, Beel was in such a rush he forgot to put his trunks back on and Yu was topless. </span><span><br/>
</span><span></span><br/>
<span>At least he made sure none of them got a look at his girlfriend's chest before he took her to his bedroom and fucked her in the shower. </span><span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>